Reach
by kreecey
Summary: On a mission to defeat the Snow Queen, Robin is suddenly jolted with a burst of pain. Quickly realizing that it isn't his own pain, he goes in search of Regina, only to find the worst.


It feels like he's being stabbed. Like someone has driven a knife into his chest and twisted it over, and over, and over. And he has no idea why.

They had been planning this for days now, Snow, David, Regina, and Himself. They were going to confront the Snow Queen in her home, surprise her. Rumple had given them a hat, he said it contained magical properties that could drain another's powers. Something was going on with the imp, a personal grudge, but Robin didn't press the issue. They simply took the hat and headed towards the cave together. Until Regina disappeared. She had taken the hat with her, disappeared in a swirling cloud of purple smoke.

Now Robin fell to his knees in the soft forest door, fingers scrabbling at his chest trying endlessly to appease the pain. It felt like poison running through his blood.

"David!" He can hardly hear Snows panicked voice over the thumping heartbeat in his ears. "David something's wrong!" He lets out a small groan of pain as David's footsteps approach. The princes hands settle on Robins shoulders, shaking him until he feels like he may throw up.

"Robin? Robin! Hey, what's going on? Whats wrong?" The prince gives up on shaking him and instead crouches down in front of him, Snow standing a few feet away, her hands covering her mouth.

"I- I don't know." He manages to gasp. He cringes as a new wave of nausea and pain washes over him, clouding his senses. His whole body sways slightly but Snow and David are ready. They run to his sides, one on each, and help him stand, steadying him the best they can.

"You don't have any injuries… Its almost like you're feeling someone elses pain…" The prince trails off, understanding dragging at his features. Robin mouth falls open.

"No! Regina!" He starts forward, ignoring the protest from his aching body. David stops him, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Robin stop! You can't just go rushing in there! You'll get yourself killed!" Robin yanks his arm from the princes grasp, his eyes flaring with anger.

"I will do anything it takes to save her!" David looks at him for a moment, says nothing as if he is thinking. Then he nods.

Robin runs. He runs faster than he's ever run in his life. He isn't sure how he knows where he's going, he just does, he can tell. The pain in his chest has spread, seeping out into his stomach, his arms, his wrist. _The tattoo. _"Regina!" He yells her name. He can see the cave entrance a few yards away. He throws caution to the wind, makes a mad dash for the icy entrance and doesn't stop til he's in the cave. His breathing is heavy and uneven, his chest rising and falling at odd times, but he doesn't care. His eyes scan the room. Everything is white and plain, not a single dot of color. Then he sees her. Shes on the floor a few meters away, lying on her back at a strange twisted angle. Her hair pools around her head, tangled and messy. The hat lies a few feet away from her, crumpled and torn, but he hardly notices. He rushes to her side, crouching down beside as he examines her for injuries.

Blood stains her shirt at her stomach, soaking and dripping onto the ice below her. The wound isn't deep, but shes lost more blood than she should have. His eyes travel over her face, down her arms. His eyes finally settle on her wrist, his heart seems to stop. Her wrist is etched with lines, lines forming a single word. It looks as if someone has taken a dagger and carved into her wrist like she was some sort of paper. He traces each jagged letter with his eyes, finally able to put the word together. _Evil. _

He looks to her other wrist, certainly the Snow Queen wasn't horrible enough to scar both of her arms. But she was. This time the word is longer, each letter carved jaggedly but with precision care. _Unlovable. _He feels a warm tear slip down his face. He knows they are lies, words meant to scar not only Regina's skin, but her mind, emotions, her heart. She is not evil and she is loved so much more than she will ever know. But he knows these words will hurt her.

The warm blood running beneath his palm brings him back to his senses. She's dying, losing blood much too quickly. The scarlet liquid already covers her stomach and arms. He gathers her in his arms, one arm supporting her shoulder, the other resting beneath her knees. Her head falls gently to his chest, its almost as if she's peacefully sleeping. The blood now seeping into his own shirt reminds him she is not.

When he reaches the cave entrance the Charmings are already there, mouths open at the sight before them. Robin doesn't stop. "The camp is right up the path from here! Friar Tuck can help her!" He calls back. He manages a glance down at his soulmate. Her eyes are closed and her chest rises and falls shakily as she struggles to breath even in her sleep. He manages a ragged breath of his own as he looks back up, picking up his pace but making sure not to jostle her around more than necessary.

The path to the camp is short and one he now knows well. "Tuck! Tuck, I need you out here immediately!" He tries to keep his voice strong but can't help the crack as he finishes his words. He looks back down at Regina. A lock of hair has fallen over her closed eyes. He fights the urge to brush it out of the way, if he does he'll move her around to much, only quickening the pace of her blood loss.

"Robin-" Tuck begins as he cautiously approaches his leader.

"We need to get her to a tent immediately! I need you to get everything you can to stop bleeding and prevent infection. Go!" His voice is harsh, he hates speaking to his men like this, but he's desperate and so, so afraid. Shifting Regina gently in his arms, he makes a quick line towards his tent, shoving the flap open with his shoulder and ducking towards his small bed in the corner. It isn't much but it'll have to do. Her eyes don't blink, her breathing doesn't change as he settles her gently on the mattress. Finally he strokes the lock of hair from her face.

"Come on Regina, don't give up on me."


End file.
